gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Olympics 2004
The Gaia Olympics 2004, also known as the 1st Gaia Olympics and 1st Gaia Olympic Race, were held on August 29th, 2004. The event was sponsored and hosted by Johnny K. Gambino. Event Initial complications Following some server maintenance on August 26th, 2004, the event was originally scheduled to launch August 27th at 6:00pm (PST). However, problems with the servers persisted and the event was postponed to the following day.Gaia Online.com, Forum, Announcements, First GAIA Olympic Event Coming Soon... MIRROR The delay drove Gambino to leave an aggressive update on the situation later that night: Posted: Fri Aug 27, 2004 10:37 pm Those LOUSY Admins... What do I pay them for?! BWAHAHAAAHAA Well, anyway, I got them working to the bone on MY LATEST EVENT... YES, the FIRST GAIA OLYMPIC RACE! Stay tuned and I'll keep ya posted whilst I continue to flog every single one of them until they get the event rolling. The complications persisted into the 28th, causing the event to be pushed back to the 29th instead due to bad weather.Gaia Online.com, Forum, Announcements, Hold Yer Horses, GAIA OLYMPICS ARE COMING MIRROR Gambino updated users on the situation, once again showing his frustration at the circumstances: Posted: Sat Aug 28, 2004 1:55 pm Blaargh, the weather has not cooperated and the race has been postponed. Damn the Gaian Gods... I AM LOSING PROFIT EVERY MINUTE! The race will begin Sunday morning, BE THERE BWHAHHAHHA! Preparation On the 28th, all of Gaia was decorated with race markers in anticipation of the event. A large "START" banner was hung over Gambino's mansion on Isle de Gambino, with small marker flags dotting the path through Port of Gambino, Bass'ken Lake, Barton Town, Barton West, Durem Reclamation Facility, all the way to the "CHECKPOINT" banner hung in the southwest corner of Durem. Contestants Gambino personally hand-picked two contestants from each major town in Gaia to represent their home. Each contestant had a unique set of strengths and weaknesses that would affect their odds at winning the race.Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, 1st Olympic Race event page (index) (August 31, 2004). In addition, they all moved at different speeds from one another. The race begins With the resolution of repeated delays and preparation for the event complete, the race finally began on the morning of August 29th at 10:30am (PST).Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, 1st Olympic Race event page (race) (August 31, 2004). The first lap of the course would see the contestants race from the starting point on Isle de Gambino, south through the Port of Gambino and Bass'ken Lake toward Barton Town, then west through Barton West to the checkpoint in Durem. The second and final lap was a race back to the starting point. Gambino hosted the event from his mansion, leading to an event page with a forum (accessed by clicking the "VIEW THE FORUM!" button) where users could settle in and discuss the race as it happened. A separate event page (accessed by clicking "VIEW THE ACTION!") featured links to each of the maps which showed sprites of the NPCs racing, allowing users to follow the race in real time with added commentary from Gambino who also acted as MC. Isle de Gambino to Bass'ken Lake Barton Town to Durem Reclamation Facility Delayed announcement In the heat of the action, Gambino had completely forgotten to announce the launch of the event which had been ongoing for the last 3 hours. He posted one last response to his thread in Announcements with a link to the event page before returning to the race: Posted: Sun Aug 29, 2004 1:33 pm I got so excited with the start of the race today, that I forgot to tell you all about it here... Welcome to the 1st Gaia Olympic Race! THE RACE HAS BEGUN! To follow along with the race, just watch the maps, and read all my witty commentary HERE! BWHAHHAHHA! Gambino's commentary Below is the full transcript of Gambino's commentary during the race: Further notes *In the code for the Maps section during the event, each of the contestants are numbered 1 through 6: Ian, Leon, Sasha, Gino, Moira, and Edmund, respectively. With this in mind, their placements in the race were likely decided from the very beginning. References Gallery The Gaia Olympics2004map.jpg Stat sashaThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat MoiraThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat leonThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat IanThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat GinoThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat edmundThe Gaia Olympics2004.gif Header-olympics2004.jpg Mansionolympics2004.jpg Gambino avatar 02.png Stat topbannerGaia Olympics2004.gif Stat bottombannerGaia Olympics2004.gif Stat bottombanner2Gaia Olympics2004.gif Stat resultsGaia Olympics 2004.jpg EdmundGaiaOlympics2004.gif Edmund runningGaia Olympics 2004.gif Edmund swimmingGaia Olympics 2004.gif EdmundsDistractionGaia Olympics 2004.gif Gino running Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Gino swimming Gaia Olympics 2004.gif IanGaia Olympics 2004.gif Ian running Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Ian swimming Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Leon running Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Leon swimming Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Moira running Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Moira swimming Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Sasha running Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Sasha swimming Gaia Olympics 2004.gif Vanessa.gif Category:Events